Never A Happily Ever After
by Novelist Pup
Summary: What's the point in anticipating a fairy tale? YxK


**Never A Happily Ever After**

A pre-valentines day one-shot, so it's purely for fun. It's waaaaaay fluffy, and that's something I usually don't do. I wrote this while waiting for my mom to come pick me up, because it was the only thing that could get my mind off the **_disturbing_** sounds in my Aunt and Uncle's room. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A gusty wind blew through orange locks as Kyou sat silently on the roof. That had been his haven for the last few minutes since the incident inside.

((FLASHBACK))

Kyou, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, and Haru were sitting in a semi-circle, surrounding a truth meter that was being used for their game of Truth or Dare. It was currently Kyou's turn.

"Truth or dare, Kyou." Haru said, looking at him with an emotionless expression. Kyou contemplated his options, and decided that Truth would be less painful.

"Truth." Haru placed the Truth meter in front of Kyou.

"Hm, I got one! Do you hate Yuki as much as you let on?" Kyou froze for a moment.

"No…" Everyone was surprised for a moment, "I hate him even more!" Then cam the sweat drops. The meter began beeping loudly.

"You're lying, Kyou." Haru stated, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Kyou stuttered for a moment.

"Fine! I don't hate him that much…!" The meter continued.

"I hate him very little!" Continuing.

Kyou wondered if being stamped a liar for the rest of his days would be better than spilling his secret. The latter seemed more promising.

"I don't hate him at all!" With that, Kyou got up and ran outside to the one place he could ever be safe. Yuki, albeit a bit shocked, sat there with a small light of hope in his eyes.

((END FLASHBACK))

That's how Kyou ended up on the roof in the first place, silently cursing his stupidity.

"There goes every single chance I ever had or wanted…" he quietly mumbled.

Kyou lay on his back and sang, almost whispering, when a curious head peaked over the roof. Kyou quickly fixed a scowl and growled.

"What're you doing here, ya Damn Rat?"

"Don't stop."

"What-?"

"Don't stop singing because of me. Your voice is beautiful."

Kyou's shock didn't make it to his face, so he shrugged as Yuki silently sat next to him and continued singing.

For the next few minutes, the cat and the rat, sworn enemies, rivals, and the most incompatible people you'll ever meet, sat together in a comfortable silence, enjoying the other's company.

"Hey… Kyou?"

The sound of his name coming from Yuki's mouth was a foreign, yet beautiful sound, and Kyou felt strangely comfortable with it.

"Yes… Yuki?"

Yuki smiled slightly, Kyou could be so cute sometimes.

"Do you believe in fairy tales?"

A slow smile crept onto Kyou's face.

"I used to. Now I can't find any reason to, anymore."

Yuki smiled at his answer and stared at the starry sky. Kyou sucked in a breath at the beautiful portrait God must have painted to make this moment. Yuki's dark gray hair framed his face, slightly moving in the wind, looking up towards the sky in a slightly dazed manner, with a smile to top it all off.

"You're staring Kyou…"

Kyou snapped out of his trance and blushed slightly. He waved his hand to get the attention away from his face.

"Erm, what about you? Do you believe in fairy tales?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'm waiting for one to come true."

Kyou looked slightly interested and stared at Yuki with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's the point in anticipating a fairy tale?"

"Because… they aren't real."

"So what's the point in waiting for something that doesn't even exist in our eyes to come true?"

"So reality will back off for a while."

Kyou laughed and smirked.

"So, you don't like reality either?"

"Hm?"

"I don't like reality because it's keeping me from doing the one thing that I've always wanted to do…"

"Which is…?"

Kyou leaned over and softly kissed Yuki's lips.

"That."

"…"

"I'll just be going now…"

Kyou was prepared to leave, but Yuki's sudden grip at his arm prevented such action to be taken.

"Kyou…"

Yuki pulled Kyou towards him and pressed his lips to Kyou's passionately. He licked Kyou's closed mouth and was allowed entry. He searched Kyou's warm cavern and felt Kyou's tongue slide past his and enter his mouth. They kissed passionately like that until they stopped for air.

"I always wanted to do that…"

Kyou gently hugged Yuki and tears glittered at his eyes.

"I feel much happier now."

"So, can we have a happily ever after?"

Kyou pondered this for a moment and softly smiled.

"Take the 'ever' off and we might have a possibility…"

Yuki laughed and snuggled into Kyou, still watching the stars.

"Hey Kyou?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I finally got my fairy tale…"

END **

* * *

I can't believe I wrote this! My feminine side might have found me, enabling me to write fluff! And I am fully aware that Yuki and Kyou are OOC, but tis' only because they're in the fullest throes of lovesickness!**

**Peace!**


End file.
